Frag Grenade
Fragmentation Grenades (or Frag Grenades) are the first throwable weapons in PAYDAY 2. They are part of the Gage Weapon Pack #01. Overview Frag Grenades can be thrown by pressing "3" and has approximated fuse time of 3 seconds. They can be bounced through doorways and around corners if thrown carefully, and are powerful enough to kill weaker enemies instantly. Stronger opponents (such as Heavy Response Units and Maximum Force Responders) will usually be knocked down and often lose their helmets; this is purely aesthetic and no extra headshot damage is granted. Bulldozers and Shields will take little damage, but will be staggered and vulnerable for a second or two. Grenades cause damage to most destructible objects in the game, and can be used to complete the damage objectives of Mallcrasher. However, they will also destroy boards placed over windows and computers in the lab of Big Oil, potentially destroying a valuable clue. DLC owners spawn with three grenades. DLC owners can purchase a new Grenade Case asset on some heists, allowing any player access to grenades. The Armory on Day 2 of Hoxton Breakout contains several grenades. Gage's Pro Tips for Grenades *'Keep at safe distances!' – You will take damage. *'Check your team mates!' – They will take damage. *'Don't listen to the explosion!' – You will be temporarily deaf. Surprise. *'Pick your targets! ' – Bomb Suits can take a lot of damage, but the man inside will definitely be stunned. *'Use your surroundings!' – You don't need line of sight! Also, enclosed spaces are really good ideas. *'Conserve your ammo!' – You can only carry three grenades, so use them wisely. Mechanics The damage dealt by grenades decreases as distance from the explosion increases. At a distance of 0 meters from the explosion, enemies will take 300 damage. At a distance of 10 meters from the explosion, the damage dealt is down to 0. The formula 300*(1-distance/maxDistance)^3 determines the damage dealt by a grenade, where distance is the distance between an enemy and the explosion, and maxDistance is the maximum range of the explosion, 10 meters. If the enemy is wearing heavy armor, the damage is multiplied by an additional value between 0.6 and 0.7. Strategy Grenades can be detonated prematurely if struck by gunfire, even from your own weapons; care should be taken if throwing them towards a group of SWAT units that are actively firing towards you. Very few things are more humiliating and painful than you and your allies taking a lot of damage because your grenade was hit by a stray bullet. Frag grenades also do damage through walls, so beware of throwing them near teammates, even if separated by a wall. Bulldozers will always be stunned by grenade explosions and stagger backwards if they are within the 10 meter blast radius. Take advantage of this to repel incoming attackers when low on ammo. Those with incredibly good aim can purposefully shoot to detonate their own grenades tactically. If capable, one can toss a frag above a group of enemies and blow it up to cause massive damage. Hitscan weapons such as assault rifles, LMGs and SMGs are best suited for this role because of their high rate of fire and/or relatively good accuracy at mid-to-long ranges. Achievements Quotes Trivia *The grenades are modeled after the US Infantry M67 Fragmentation Grenades, with a paintjob of the Overkill logo on the sides. *Wolf and Houston both refer to grenades as "bombs" at certain times instead of grenades (this is not necessarily wrong as grenades are a handheld type of bomb, despite not normally referred to as such), usually while throwing them, with Wolf always calling them "bomb". Dallas usually identifies them as grenades, and both Hoxton and Chains will rarely ever refer to them as such, instead making witty quotes whenever they throw one. * If one were to try to throw too many grenades at one time, the message "SYSTEM: Playernamehere tried to throw too many grenades" will appear and a tag above the player's head will say "CHEATER." * Modifying the game's files enables the use of the law enforcer's flashbang grenades that occupies the same slot as frags. * Chains' line, "Surprise, Motherfucker!" is a reference to an internet meme, where James surprises Dexter in the TV Show "Dexter", with James saying the same line. Gallery Nade asset full.png|A preview of the Grenade Case Asset. Nade ingame.jpg|A preview of the Fragmentation Grenade. (Thrown) Nade close.jpg|Closed Grenade Case. Nade open.jpg|Open Grenade Case. Nade empty.jpg|Empty Grenade Case. References Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Weapons (Payday 2)